


Sound

by ZerocielX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerocielX/pseuds/ZerocielX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was  3 a.m. and I was awaken by a sound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

**Zero: I am asorry i don't upload for the past days!**

**Mike: Or i can't talk with my fans!**

**Aj: Let just get started!**

**Zero: FIne, the only reason i was later was because school.**

**Disclaimer: Zero doesn't own Pokemon.**

**ALL: Roling!**

* * *

_It was 3 a.m. and I was awoken by a sound._

Over and over, the irritating blare began beeping after short, abrupt pauses, playing over and over in my head…almost like a broken record player.

I figured it was just part of a dream I was having, so I wrapped my pillow around my head to hopefully muffle the noise…but to no success.

I then found myself constantly shifting in the guest room bed until my eyes had been forced to shoot open.

…

Setting my gaze upwards…I realized it was only my alarm clock, buzzing and screaming for me to wake up.

Groaning, I smashed my hand on the 'off' button to ease the noise. And I was glad to see it had stopped.

_Finally_

But that wasn't the only sound running across my head…

I turned my head back to the window and brushed the curtains aside to watch as my friend…more specifically the guy I have fallen in love with training with his Pokemon.

I sat silently as I watched him point his index finger outward and yell a command to his yellow rat Pokemon, Pikachu.

And soon enough, the small creature had surrounded itself in what looked like a yellow aura and began to charge at the Pokemon across from it.

I smiled to myself seeing that goofy grin make its way to the corner of his mouth seeing at how strong Pikachu had gotten, but my attraction to the young boy would always become stronger than any Pokemon Ash could ever train.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to change out of my sleepwear and into my day clothes which consisted of a red t-shirt, black skirt and my red sneakers. It wasn't much, but I always loved to wear it, and I believed it had suited me pretty well…so I just went with it.

* * *

I walk over down the stairs of Ash's house and sneak through the rooms to not wake up Delia Ketchum, and eventually make my way to the front door.

The second my hand reached over to grip the knob, I twisted it and silently walked out.

…

I began to walk over to the back of the house where I had previously seen the boy I knew all too well, to not find him there…

Strange…it must've been just my imagination or my heart playing tricks on me…something that quite frequently happened, but I've never seemed to care.

This was when I felt a short tap on the back of my shoulder.

I turned around to find nobody there…strange…another trick?

There it was again. Another tap, except this time I felt the sensation of someone's finger on my other shoulder.

I turn the other way and see nobody there again, so I finally turn my whole body the opposite direction to find…Ash.

There he stood right in front of me with the same goofy grin earlier and letting out small chuckles.

"Hi May."

…His warm smile… and breath that brushed past my face sent a thrill down my back, as I inhaled his scent.

It smelled sweet…almost like a minty flavor? I'm not sure, but I loved it nonetheless.

In response, I smiled back to him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey, Ash," I shyly said, but I unknowingly began to twirl my hair around my index finger nervously as the boy continued the conversation with me.

"Would now be a good time to talk?"

I nodded. "Sure." _But what could've he wanted to talk to me about? I thought._

He opened his mouth to answer my question, except he had quickly shut it and leaned in towards me.

My initial thought was that he was going to whisper something in my ear, so I began to lean closer to him as well.

…Ok, now I'm starting to become confused. Instead of him turning his head to whisper something to me, his lips had crashed straight down onto mine.

I was quite…no…EXREMELY shocked that he had begun kissing me, but a feeling of happiness surged through me!

I repeated the action, except I shut my eyes to enjoy the remainder of the kiss and placed my hands directly on his shoulders, while I felt his arms make its way around my thin waist.

…

So there we stood, just kissing as the cool breeze flew past our bodies and our faces, sending chills down our spines.

* * *

Sooner than I would've liked it to…it ended. He looked at me with his cheeks blazing red as he hid his nervousness with the same warm smile as earlier.

"Want to get breakfast?" He finally asked.

I slowly nodded as his fingers interlocked with mine, dragging me back into his house.

So all I could do now was enjoy the feeling of the boy's hand in mine as the summer breeze flew past my reddening cheeks…thanking whatever it was that made this inevitable.

* * *

**ALL: Short and sweat!**


End file.
